Anywhere than Home
by emmettismymonkeyman
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are sisters and Charlie is their dad and he beats them. And They runaway from home. M for Bad Language & Themes. There will be no more chapters, cause it never got enough attention. So leave it to your imagination!
1. Life Story

I am making this short snip-it from the second story. I'm adding/changing some details to it, like B,A,R's backstory. Some childhood stuff. I am currently enjoying BK fries and a whopper Jr.

Yummzzzzzz :)

Thanks for the reviews, especially yours, MissLoonyLovegood!!! Keep them coming too!

Byeezzzz

----------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV-

9Saturday, 7pm, in a big city in Nebraska.)

Getting beaten up, slapped, cursed at constantly, and even felt up on occasion, was not my idea of being a daughter.

My father is a sick bastard. He is the meanest, crudest dick that has ever been able to live til 45 probably without jail time on his life platter, with his crimes toward me, my younger sister Alice and my other younger sister Rosalie. I get the worst of it. Alice gets ridiculed, and i stick up for her so she doesn't flip and get a whipping, by Him. Yeah, i call my low-class, golf-master, cigar-smoking, senator father a "him", and i would never give him the satifaction of calling him "Sir". Ever. And Never.

I've gotten a thick skin in the process of the multiple abusement treatments. I no longer scream, or cry. I despise him. I knew i had to get out. And i needed to get them out too.

He gave us allowance sometimes, so i started saving it up, i told my sisters to do it too, but they were young, into new things, deep consumers. So i didn't get mad about it. They were my only reason for staying on this earth.

And so a week from monday, i was gonna pack up, get my money around, plus some just laying around while my dad was out giving a speech, or his stupid golfing, which was 5 o'clock, and take my sisters away from this hell-hole...

-  
4 days later.

It's Thursday morning, We did everything the usual way. I told my sisters that i was gonna get them to a better place, better than this place. They understood, even though this was their home, it wasn't a good one at all. It was a terrible one.

And today was just starting to get to another bad start....

He slammed the door, and headed down the hallway, after he grabbed a cold corona from the fridge, to our room. He was on his regular scheduled yelling time sequence. He always did it after his day at the senator of nebraska. And if i was the proud leader of a state, i wouldn't beat my kids to little bloody pulps. He was soo worthless, well worth nothing, not the many thousands raised to pay him in his campaigns.

He came into our big room, yelled for us to come out to the livingroom. Oh, here we go again. I hated when he touched me, even more when it was my little sisters. I could kill him pretty easily, i mean i am not a fighting maching or even really skilled at defending myself, but if he was in one of his drunken stupors like always, it could be really easily.

I mean, havenyou ever saw a severly drunk person try to fight, even walk or run, or try to punch or kick, even hit something successfully?

We all hesitated, thinking he was just kidding or something, but he came in again, this time he closed the door behind him. He approached Alice, and grabbed her by the top of her arms, and she silently let out a yelt, from the pressure and strength on her fragile shoulders, and from his rough grip on her body.

"Let go of her, daddy", Rosalie screamed at him, from a distance.

"Yes, let go of her right now", is what i backed her up with. He looked at me.

"What makes u think u can talk to me that way?" He spat at me, some alcohol his spittle, it fell on my face. Ugh, disgusting piece of horse shit.

"Cause i am saying so, u let go of her now or else, u are nothing, well scratch that, u are one thing, and that's not a good father", i told him back. What a good comeback, he deserved much worse, way way worse.

"U are just little bitches, nothing also, u think u have everything, u should just leave just like ur mother", he said, also letting go of alice.

He came over to me, on the bed, slapped me, i grabbed the alarm clock, and hit on the head a few times with it, it didn't hurt him too much, but it knocked him out.

I told Alice and Rosalie to pack their bags. I told them not too much. And to use duffel bags or backpacks, not suitcases, we can't really runaway using suitcases, it'll slow us down. We packed everything up, and i left a note on the head of our father.

It said nothing, except for "When someone gives you love, don't try to shit on it", and lipstick kisses from all of us with x's over them, to tell him we didn't love him, and our kisses weren't even worth our time to give, even though we did kiss the paper, we crossed them out, as like a error or something. So we basically whited our love for him.

We walked the streets for a few hours which turned into days and weeks, found some places, but they turned out to be unsafe and completely wrong for us, to live in, we tried a safe home for a while, but that didn't last. We traveled to another state eventually, it was Wyoming.

And the best thing was that we are on our own. Hopefully and truly away from Him, and anything else that may hurt our minds and spirits.

We needed to be happy and pleased.... 


	2. Serious AN Please Read

_**This is a Serious Author's Note, so Please read on, if u want me to create more chapters for this story.**_

No one reviews my stories, i wait days at a time, and it's bull-crap that i have no reviews after that time. I write and write, try to create new stories, and those ones don't get reviews either, no wonder why i don't update every week, or day. I would love to see some new reviews.

**So i am finally saying that if i don't more than 2 a story, i am not gonna update ever again, maybe not even create a sequel to that story either, and it will be the end of that story.**

So yeah, this is a rant, if u are asking silently.

So if i don't any reviews within a month, i am not gonna write anymore chapters for the stories, that this RANT is posted in.

**Thanks for your time, i am !!**

_bye._


End file.
